


Weird Flex

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autofellatio, Caught, Male Solo, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Other, Peter Parker Sucks his own Dick, Underage Masturbation, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ever since Peter got bit by the spider his flexibility had been off the charts.  And what fifteen-year-old boy gains the ability to literally fold himself in half without testing his limits. Because who knows how to suck him off better than himself?[Tony is there for like, one sentence when he catches Peter in the act but it's pretty ambiguous how he feels about the discovery- Could be Starker could be a horrified and traumatized mentor.  You decide]
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Weird Flex

After telling Ned about his Spider DNA there were a lot of questions but none of them more intriguing as the one that had come up during their latest sleepover. "Do you think you're flexible enough to get yourself off? Like with your mouth?" Ned asked with unyielding awe and Peter had sputtered a response about how he didn't want to know. But oh how he lied. It was all he could do to not test the theory out right there on his best friend's bottom bunk once he was sure he was alone. He wasn't sure he wanted to explain that if he got caught so he resigned himself to a plain old vanilla hand job to take the edge off before going to sleep.

But now. Now he was alone. May was out with friends and Spider-man had already been out for hours. It was his chance to test his theories, his limits. It was just a simple flexibility test really. He started out by locking his door just in case and then stripped himself of his clothing. Then he sat at the edge of his bed and spat in his hand so that he could smoothly stroke himself to hardness. Once his dick was curing up towards his stomach he leaned forward with his lips parted only to find that there wasn't a good angle. Folding himself in half didn't line his dick up with his tongue. So he tried something else.

He lay partially on his back and tucked his legs under his arms, his fingers digging into the back os of his tighs. From that position, his dick naturally fell within a few millimeters of his face. He stuck his tongue out and licked the tip, the sensation sending a shiver up his spine. He'd never had anyone so much as touch his dick for him, let alone put their mouth on his, and that one warm wet stroke was enough to make him whimper.

Slowly. Ever so slowly, he leaned forward to take his cockhead into his mouth. He sucked lightly at the tip, running his tongue over the slit, quivering as the salty precum began to seep over his tastebuds. After no more than a minute, he leaned forward with ease, taking in half of his length. He tried to go further but was hit by an unexpected gag. He reached forward as best he could to squeeze the base of his dick while he vigorously sucked the top half. It felt so good that he decided that the eye-watering gag-reflex was worth it and took himself to the hilt, working his tongue as went. Heat coiled in his belly and he could feel his orgasm approaching. His head bobbed in an erratic rhythm, causing his body to rock and his mattress to squeak all in unison. Then before he could even consider whether or not he wanted to swallow his own cum it was exploding down his throat as he cried out in ecstasy. 

After that night he never used his hand again. He craved the warmth of his own mouth and the taste of his own cum. To the point that he got reckless and started sucking himself off in places other than his tiny apartment bedroom. One of those places being his bedroom a the Avenger's tower. 

He'd just gotten into position and eased his dock down his throat when he heard the bedroom door open. His eyes snapped to the side as he pathetically released his hard cock from his mouth. Tony was standing there, backlit by the hall light so that Peter couldn't see the look on the man's face when he nearly shouted, "What the fuck!"

~~❤🔥💙~~

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more autofellatio? Maybe with a partner?


End file.
